Botanical Classifciation: Clematis diversifolia. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, a woody half climber that is grown for use in small gardens and for its cut flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Clematis diversifolia and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 was bred by the inventor in 1993 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, Netherlands by crossing the female parent Clematis integrifolia xe2x80x98Roseaxe2x80x99 (not patented) with the male parent Clematis xe2x80x98Warsawska Nikexe2x80x99 (not patented). The breeder""s goal was to produce a pink form of Clematis xe2x80x98Durandiixe2x80x99. In addition, the breeder sought to produce a low-growing clematis resistant to disease and wilt that produces long lasting cut flowers. Only one cross was made. There were no intermediate crosses. xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1997 from the many resulting seedlings. Its pink flower with contrasting yellow stamens is a unique to the diversifolia group.
The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 are its upright habit, pink bell shaped flowers, long flowering, low to medium height and blossoms that are suitable for use as cut flowers. The closest comparison plant is Clematis durandii (unpatented) which exhibits a blue flower. xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Clematis durandii by its pink colored flowers.
xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Boskoop, Netherlands in 1998 using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Clematis cultivar xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Clematis known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. The flowers of Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 are suitable for use as cut flowers.
2. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 is low to medium in height and suitable for a small garden.
3. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 exhibits bell shaped pink flowers in spring and summer.
4. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 is a woody half climber that is hardy to USDA Zone 5.
5. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 exhibits dark green foliage.
6. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 is resistant to wilt and disease.
7. Clematis xe2x80x98Zoinxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright habit.